Draco Malfoy and His Weasley Sweater
by justabadger
Summary: All Draco Malfoy wanted to do after a long day of work was to change into his favorite jumper and snuggle on the couch with his Harry. My first Drarry Drabble. Writing it made me want to giggle non-stop and hug someone. I hope reading it does the same for you.


**Written by justabadger**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters within in it. This story was written only for fun.***

**Draco Malfoy and His Weasley Sweater**

After a long day of work, all Draco Malfoy wanted to do was return home and cuddle with Harry on the couch. One of his favorite things to do was change out of his formal robes into a jumper and his beloved worn-out denims.

Draco Malfoy would also never admit – not to _anyone_ – that the only jumper he wished to wear after an endless day was the one he got every Christmas from a woman he would never admit to loving; all Draco Malfoy wanted was his Weasley Jumper and his Harry.

So on a cold day, near the end of November, Draco came home to his and Harry's shared flat and marched straight into their bedroom. Harry knew his routine, even if he never mentioned it, so the Gryffindor didn't utter a word as he saw the man he loved walk right past him without a welcome kiss. Once Draco came out of their bedroom, balance had been restored in the world. He was wearing his green with a silver D sweater (He would only wear it if it had some Slytherin colors…right?), his favorite denims, and some designer wool socks his mother had given him for Christmas one year.

He then took his place, snuggling up against Harry with a book and the fire roaring. After a sigh of contentment, he lifted his head to see Harry watching him with that expression of amusement that he gave him every time. Draco reached up and gave Harry a sweet kiss that made the rest of the world and its flaws wash away.

The two men then settled into their routine of healthy snuggling and some relaxing reading, forgetting everything but each other and the words in front of them for just a little while.

But, of course, their nightly ritual had to be interrupted by none other than Ronald Weasley. The fire roared and Ron stepped through, completely oblivious to the fact that he was breaking world peace. "Hey, do you guys want to -" he began to ask before he took notice of the scene he walked into.

Ronald Weasley could not believe his eyes - there they were: his best friend of eleven years and Draco Malfoy, Harry's more-than-a-boyfriend-slash-love-of-his-life, or something of the sort, cuddling on the couch with Malfoy wearing a sweater that his mum made. _His mum_ – a Weasley! Draco Malfoy was wearing something a Weasley made. Thank goodness he had come to show them his new Muggle camera! Quickly taking it out, he snapped a photo of probably the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't wait to show this to everyone; no one would have believed him otherwise.

"Malfoy, that really is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Why didn't you tell me you loved your Weasley sweater so much?" Ronald's eyes gleamed with glee. "Is it already worn out? Don't worry, Mum will give you another at Christmas. In fact, I'll go tell her to make you one right now!" And with that, Ronald swept into the fireplace with a huge smirk written across his freckly face.

"Harry, I know I said I wouldn't kill your best friend, and the Weasel and I have made great progress in civility towards one another, but I think this may be the final straw. We need to go after him before my reputation is ruined for all eternity." Draco pouted up at Harry, the murderous look in his eyes shimmering beneath the silver pools.

Harry just smiled at him and hugged him a little closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You can kill him later, Draco. I just want to stay like this for a while." Draco sighed, secretly content to remain in Harry's warm embrace.

So the two men laid there, wrapped in each others' arms, barely containing their happiness.

That Christmas, as soon as Harry and Draco stepped into the threshold of the Burrow, Draco was ambushed by Molly Weasley. She hugged him for so long that Draco was running out of air while he drowned in embarrassment. Just over his shoulder, Draco could see a photograph hanging on the wall of the living room.

…Maybe he would let Weasley live, just this once.

The End


End file.
